The present technology relates to an electric storage system.
In recent years, applications of secondary batteries such as lithium ion secondary batteries are rapidly spreading to electric storage systems for storing power in combination with new energy systems such as solar batteries and wind power generation. Electric storage systems connected with one or a plurality of electric storage devices are used to generate a large quantity of power.
Technologies related to the electric storage systems are disclosed in the following Patent Literature 1 to Patent Literature 3.